themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Southwood Plantation Road
Southwood Plantation Road is the third song on the album Tallahassee. It was performed by Mooner in Tallahassee Turns Ten. Lyrics I've got you You've got whatever's left of me to get Our conversations are like minefields No one's found a safe way through one yet I spend a lot of money I buy you white gold We raise up a little roof Against the cold On Southwood Plantation Road Where at night the stars blow like milk across the sky Where the high wires drop Where the fat crows fly All night long you giggle and scream Your brown eyes deeper than a dream I am not going to lose you We are going to stay married In this house like a Louisiana graveyard Where nothing stays buried On Southwood Plantation Road Where the dead will walk again Put on their Sunday best And mingle with unsuspecting Christian men La la la la la Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song about how sometimes people who had positive feelings for one another, who express those positive feelings in a public ceremony attended by their friends and relatives, with food and delicious cake which they enjoyed, sometimes they take Communion if they're Catholic, but they don't have to be Catholic. The present people are, but they didn't have Communion at their wedding because they hadn't been to church for a while. Because they don't have enough vodka in the church. But it's a song about how sometimes people who have done those things come to feel differently about one another. And when they look within themselves to experience and evaluate those feelings, they find that the feelings have become raging maelstroms of incandescent anger and self-loathing. And they look at one another and they say, 'Well, let's have sex then, if there's nothing else.' And agree upon this, and make rather a lot of noise. It is a dance number." -- 2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *"This is a song that takes place about a day's drive from here, and it involves a couple of people who should have just listened to what their friends and family said. Had to follow the dictates of their hearts. God bless and keep them. It was terrible that they chose to follow the dictates of their hearts." -- 2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2002-11-13 - Opolis - Norman, OK *2002-12-06 - VPRO Session - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2003-01-29 - Mean Fiddler - London, England *2003-02-01 - Briton's Protection - Manchester, England *2003-02-06 - Spitz - London, England *2003-02-14 - Substanz - Munich, Germany *2003-02-18 - Uffes Källare - Växjö - Gothenberg, Sweden *2003-04-04 - Macrock Festival - Court Square Theatre - Harrisonburg, VA *2003-04-06 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2003-04-06 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2003-04-08 - Beta Bar - Tallahassee, FL *2003-04-09 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2003-08-23 - Breadstretchers - Springfield, IL *2003-09-26 - Walter's on Washington - Houston, TX *2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2003-10-04 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2003-11-11 - Kimmel Center - New York University - New York, NY *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-02-26 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2004-03-02 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-03-05 - T.T. the Bear's - Cambridge, MA *2004-03-25 - Cafe de la Danse - Paris, France *2004-03-31 - ICA - London, England *2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2004-10-08 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-10-11 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2004-10-12 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2004-10-15 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-03-23 - Emo's - Austin, TX *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2005-05-03 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2005-06-19 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2005-10-12 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2005-10-28 - Fuel Rocket Club - Dartmouth College - Hanover, NH *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2008-12-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-12-16 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-11 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2011-04-12 - Mr. Smalls - Pittsburgh, PA *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2011-05-24 - Coalition - Brighton, England *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-05-27 - Manchester Academy 3 - Manchester, England *2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-16 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-21 - The Detroit Bar - Costa Mesa, CA *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2011-07-28 - Meadowbrook Pavilion - Gilford, NH *2011-07-29 - The Shelburne Museum - Shelburne, VT *2011-07-30 - Osheaga Festival - Montreal, Quebec *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2011-08-03 - Meijer Gardens - Grand Rapids, MI *2011-08-05 - Lollapalooza - Grand Park - Chicago, IL *2012-01-21 - Tipitina's - New Orleans, LA *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-01-28 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2012-02-03 - The Blind Tiger - Greensboro, NC *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-01 - The Bakery - Perth, Australia *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-05-08 - The Clarendon - Katoomba, Australia *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2012-07-28 - Antiwarpt Festival - St. Petersburg, FL *2012-10-26 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2013-07-26 - Newport Folk Festival - Newport, RI *2016-10-25 - eTown Hall - Boulder, CO *2016-10-26 - Downtown Artery - Fort Collins, CO *2017-05-22 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2017-11-15 - Newport Music Hall - Columbus, OH *2017-11-16 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2017-11-18 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2018-05-05 - Sam's Quik Shop - Durham, NC *2018-05-28 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-08-31 - The Wilbury - Tallahassee, FL *2018-09-02 - Sing Out Loud Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2018-09-05 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2018-09-07 - Paper Tiger - San Antonio, TX *2018-09-08 - ACL Live - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2018-09-10 - 191 Toole - Tucson, AZ *2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2018-09-12 - Meow Wolf - Santa Fe, NM *2018-09-13 - Boulder Theater - Boulder, CO *2018-09-14 - Washington's - Fort Collins, CO *2018-11-30 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2018-12-01 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2019-07-19 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2019-07-22 - Asbury Lanes - Asbury Park, NJ Videos of this Song *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2011-08-05 - Lollapalooza - Grand Park - Chicago, IL *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ Category:Tallahassee songs Category:Video Category:Alpha songs